Erkenntnis, besser spät als nie
by Cooks
Summary: Das letzte & alles entscheidende Jahr der Marauder in Hogwarts ist nah. Nie waren Gefühle so verstrickter & komplizierter als jetzt. Unerwartete Dinge passieren und bringen das Leben der zukünftgen Abgänger ganz schön außer Kontrolle! Fun & Romance
1. Das letzte Quidditchspiel

_**Hallo an Alle!!!**_

_**Das hier ist meine 1. Fanfiction überhaupt und ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefallen wird und ich viiiiele, viiiele Reviews bekomme. +hihi+**_

_Die Geschichte spielt zu Ende des 6. Schuljahres der Rumtreiber und ihrer Freunde. Alte Feindschaften blühen wieder auf und neue Freundschaften werden geknüft - vieles ändert sich in dem Leben der jungen Freunde und macht Alles nur noch verstrickter und komischer._

_Hauptcharaktere: Meine beiden Lieblinge Sirius und James...sowie natürlich der Rest der Marauder! Dann noch, wie kann es anders sein, meine liebste Lily. Und natürlich viele neue und alte aufregende Charaktere!!!_

_PS: Der Disclaimer befindet sich in meinem Profil! _

* * *

_**1. Das letzte Quidditchspiel**_

Laut ertönte eine magisch verstärkte Stimme über das Stadion von Hogwarts: „Und hier sind die Spieler aus Slytherin: Treiber sind Ian Malign und Ivan Smut. Jäger sind Andrew Snail, Tyson Smirk und Lucas Damp. Hüter ist Devon Coward und Kapitän sowie Sucher der Mannschaft ist Lucius Malfoy." Als der Stadionsprecher Leslie Nimble, ein Fünftklässler aus Ravenclaw, den Namen des Slytherin Suchers aussprach, tobte die Menge an Slyterin Schülern, die alle in silberleuchtenden Hüten und giftgrünen Schalen gekleidet, auf den Tribünen saßen.

Nun kamen die gegnerischen Mannschaftsspieler auf das Spielfeld und das ganze Stadion, bis auf die Slytherins verstand sich, schien auszurasten als Leslie ihre Namen verkündete: „Und hier kommt die Mannschaft von Gryffindor: Hier ist Treiber Thomas Pain, der, gefolgt vom zweiten Treiber Zachery Smash, das Stadion zum Kochen bringt!" Man hörte kurz ein Knurren im Hintergrund, welches sich nach „Nimble!!!" anhörte und unmissverständlich von der Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors stammen musste. „Hüter ist Timothy Vigilant. Jäger sind Kian Quickley, die bezaubernde," „Mr. Nimble, ich muss doch bitten!", wurde er ein zweites Mal von einer leicht säuerlichen Minerva McGonagall unterbrochen. „Entschuldigung Professor McGonagall. - Weitere Jäger sind Sirius Black und Cathryn Forester. Und Sucher ist der einzigartige, wunderbare und geniale James Potter!", dies sagte er so schnell und so laut, dass Professor McGonagall keines ihrer bissigen Kommentare einwerfen konnte. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, jeden Schüler gleich zu behandeln und verbot es daher auch dem Stadionsprecher persönliche Bemerkungen in die Spiele mit einzufügen, was ihr gänzlich misslang. Aber sie musste es eigentlich selbst zugeben: Sie drückte ihrem Haus den Sieg, gegen dieses grässlichen Slytherins.

Die Spieler der beiden Mannschaften bestiegen ihre Besen auf dem Spielfeld und Madame Besom, die Schiedsrichterin, pfiff das Spiel an.

Es war das letzte Spiel der Saison und es war das wichtigste Spiel. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Beide Mannschaften kämpften um den so heiß begehrten Quidditchpokal. Die beiden Häuser lagen gleich auf mit ihren Punkten und somit würde dieses Spiel über Sieg oder Niederlage entscheiden.

„Das Spiel hat begonnen.", rief Leslie Nimble, der das Spiel freudig kommentierte. „Gryffindor in Ballbesitz, da kommt Andrew Snail und versucht Kian Quickley den Quaffel abzunehmen, doch der gibt ab an Cat Forester. Sie fliegt Zickzack und gibt den Quaffel an Black, der trickst mit einem Looping Tyson Smirk aus und fliegt auf die gegnerischen Tore zu. Doch was ist das! Black muss einem Klatscher, von Ivan Smut, ausweichen und lässt den Quaffel fallen, der aber wird schnell von Forester gefangen, die ihn auch sofort ins Tor wirft. 10:0! Tja, da hatte unser lieber Devon Coward keine Chance.", bemerkte Leslie mit einem unterdrücktem Lachen. „Jetzt hat wieder Kian Quickley den Quaffel, gibt ab an Black, der weicht einem Klatscher von Ian Malign aus und will den Ball rein machen. Nein! Er gibt in letzter Sekunde den Quaffel an Forester ab, die ohne Probleme ein Tor macht. Es steht 20:0. Was für ein Zusammenspiel. - Oh nein, Slytherin in Quaffelbesitz. Lucas Damp versucht an dem ausgezeichneten Hüter" „Mr. Nimble, wenn", unterbrach ihn McGonagall, doch Leslie fuhr schnell fort. „von Gryffindor vorbei zukommen, doch da, er wird von einem Klatscher am Arm getroffen und muss den Quaffel so unfreiwillig abgeben. Gute Arbeit von Thomas Pain.", meinte er amüsiert. „Jetzt hat Cathryn Forester den Quaffel, sie gibt ab an Black, der zurück an Forester und die gibt wieder zurück an Black. Was für ein verwirrender Spielzug. Die beiden Treiber Malign und Smut von Slytherin scheinen nicht zu wissen auf wen sie den Klatscher preschen sollen."

„Black ist bereit zum Wurf! - Was macht er denn jetzt? Er bleibt mitten in der Luft stehen und scheint wie in Trance! Hey aufwachen!", schrie Leslie, der leicht entsetzt wirkte. „Black scheint wie von einem Fluch belegt….was macht er denn jetzt?!?", kreischte der Kommentator.

Auf einmal machte der Großteil des Publikums einen erschrockenen Aufschrei. Sirius Black war noch immer nicht bei der Sache und ehe man sich versah, schoss der Klatscher in seine Richtung. „Achtung!!", versuchte der Kommentator ihn noch zu warnen, doch da war es schon zu spät. Sirius bekam mit voller Wucht den Klatscher in seinen Bauch gerammt, er schrie auf vor Schmerz und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er stürzte in die Tiefe und fiel sehr unsanft zu Boden.

Im gleichen Moment stürzte sich Lucius Malfoy in einen Sturzflug und ergriff den Schnatz. James, der noch völlig perplex zu Boden schaute hatte den Schnatz nicht bemerkt und jetzt war es zu spät. Das Spiel wurde abgepfiffen. Slytherin hatte gewonnen.

Noch vollkommen geschockt verkündete Leslie Nimble das Ergebnis: „150:20 für Slytherin, damit gewinnen sie den Pokal, wieder einmal."

In der Zwischenzeit wurde Sirius von zwei Siebtklässlern aus Hufflepuff, die der Krankenschwester Madame Easer während den Quittitchspielen behilflich waren, auf eine Trage gelegt und in die Krankenstation gebracht.

Madame Easer rannte bestürzt hinterher.

Da das Spiel nun zu Ende war begaben sich die Schüler auf den Weg zum Schloss. Allen voran die Schüler aus Slytherin, die ihre Mannschaft auf Händen trugen und laut jubelten.

Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, die sich das Spiel auch angesehen hatten, gingen zum Eingang der Umkleidekabinen, wo sie schon von weitem eine wartende Lily Evans sahen. Sie hatte sich ihre roten Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten und schien auf jemanden zu warten. Als Peter und Remus sich zu ihr stellten, funkelte sie diese böse an. „Was hat sich euer bescheuerter Freund nur gedacht. Einfach in der Luft stehen zu bleiben und dabei auch noch den Quaffel in der Hand zu halten. Ich mag dieses Spiel zwar nicht besonders und ich bin auch kein Experte, aber sogar ich weiß, dass er so am leichtesten von einem Klatscher getroffen werden konnte." Sie funkelte die Jungs immer noch mit ihren grünen Augen an, als Remus gelassen antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht was in ihm vorging, vielleicht hatte er eine Eingebung?!" „Eine Eingebung? An dem Tag, wo Sirius Black ein Licht aufgeht werde ich höchstpersönlich auf einen Besen steigen und einen Looping drehen. " „Das merke ich mir aber Evans!", kam es von einer männlichen Stimme hinter ihr, die sie nur zu gut kannte. „Ach Potter, lass Lily in Ruhe und mach dir lieber mal Gedanken was mit deinem netten Freund los war!", kam es von einem Mädchen mit hellblonden, langen Haaren und eisblauen Augen hinter ihm, die Lily's hätten Konkurrenz machen könnten, so böse funkelten sie.

James grinste nur frech zurück und wandte sich dann an seine beiden Freunde. „Jungs, ich denke es ist besser, wenn ihr Tatze auf der Krankenstation besucht, ich brauch noch ein bisschen." Remus und Peter nickten eifrig und machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss.

„Geh doch auch schon mal vor Lily, ich denke unser netter Kapitän möchte jetzt noch mit uns über das Spiel reden." „Ja, das möchte ich, ", fiel ihr James ins Wort. „aber du kannst dich gerne zu uns gesellen und zuhören. Wir beißen nicht." „Da wär ich mir bei manchen nicht so sicher. Ich denke ich gehe lieber in die Bibliothek und lerne noch ein bisschen für Geschichte der Zauberei. Wir sehen uns dann später Cathryn.", meinte Lily, winkte ihrer besten Freundin zu und ging den gleichen Weg zum Schloss, wie es vorher die beiden Jungen getan hatten.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde ging die Tür der Umkleide auf und die einzelnen Spieler verliesen den Raum. Cathryn war die Letzte gewesen und wartete noch bis James abgeschlossen hatte, um mit ihm zusammen zum Schloss zu gehen. Als James sich mit ihr auf den Weg zum Schloss machte, merkte er, dass sie ein wenig angespannt war. „Was ist los mit dir?" „Wie bitte?" „Na ich bemerke doch, wenn einen meiner Spieler etwas bedrückt. Also, was liegt dir auf den Herzen?" Sie musste schmunzeln, als James sie das fragte. ‚Wenn Lily wüsste, dass er ab und zu nicht immer so eingebildet ist, dann würde sie sicher anders über ihn denken. Aber sie glaubt mir ja nie, wenn ich ihr was über ihn erzähle.'

„Es ist so. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sirius mir auf meine Hintern gestarrt hat während des Spiels." Das sagte sie so gleichgültig, dass es sie schon selbst wunderte. James zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nein, das denke ich nicht. Er musste sich voll und ganz auf das Spiel konzentrieren. Wenn er dir auf den Hintern gestarrt hätte, dann hätte er das nach dem Spiel getan.", meinte er grinsend. Cathryn öffnete entsetzt ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber James kam ihr zuvor. „Dass würde allerdings seinen Rippenbruch erklären.", meinte er und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Oh, der kann froh sein, dass Smut ihm die Rippen gebrochen hat. - Sonst hätte ich es getan!"

Damit war für sie die Diskussion beendet und sie gingen schweigend zum Mittagessen.

* * *

_Naaa, hat's euch gefallen+hoff+ _

_Würde mich soooooo sooooooo sehr über ein Review von euch freuen! Egal, ob positiv oder negativ, hautptsache es ist konstuktiv und ehrlich gemeint._

_Hab euch lieb, Cooks. ;-)_


	2. Erkenntnisse

_**Hallo meine Lieben,**_

_freue mich, dass ich schon 2!!! Reviews bekommen habe - aber könnte ruhig mehr sein. +zwinka+_

_Hier ist nun mein 2. Chap (insgesamt habe ich bis jetzt 8 geschrieben, aber natürlich sind noch viele viel in Planung) und ich hoffe, es wird euch genauso gut gefallen, wie das 1. Chap. +zu merlin und agrippa bet+_

_Werde ca. jeden zweiten Tag ein Chap hier auf online stellen, bis zum 8. bzw. 9. (wenn ich es bis dahin geschrieben habe). Ich will hier mit schon mal ankündigen, dass ich ab Montag (da fängt die Schule in Hessen wieder an) weniger Zeit haben werde und deswegen weiß ich nicht, in welchem Tempo ich weitere Chaps schreiben kann. Schreibe im März Abi und habe jetzt im Januar noch viele Einstellungstest (beim Zoll etc.), auf die ich mich gut vorbereiten muss._

_Nichts desto trotz, versuche ich fleißig un regelmäßig zu Schreiben und es würde mir wirklich sehr viel weiterhelfen, wenn ihr mir immer ehrliche und viele +hEhE+ Rückmeldungen schreiben könntet, damit ich weiß, wo ich mich verbessern kann. Ihr könnt mir gerne bei jedem Chap auch eure Lieblingsstelle nennen, dann weiß ich, was ich evtl. verstärkt in die FF einbauen kann. +sei es nun bestimmte streiigkeiten oder mehr streiche oder mehr romatik oder mehr dramaqueen like- was weiß ich+_

_Hab euch lüb, Cooks! ;-)_

* * *

_**2. Erkenntnisse**_

Es war schon spät am Abend und die Nacht brach über Hogwarts ein. Das Spiel hatten sie verloren und James wusste nicht warum. Er wusste nur eins, das war wirklich kein schöner Samstag, denn den restlichen Tag hatten ihm die Slytherins, angeführt von Lucius Malfoy, über ihn und seine Mannschaft gespottet und sich über deren Niederlage lustig gemacht. James machte sich auf den Weg zu Sirius, der im Krankenflügel lag, wo auch schon seine Freunde Remus und Peter waren, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Er trat in den dunklen Raum, wo nur noch ein kleines Licht auf einem Nachttisch neben einem Bett brannte, indem sein bester Freund lag. Er unterhielt sich mit den beiden Jungen, hielt aber Inne, als er James bemerkte, der sich nun an sein Bett stellte.

Peter begrüßte James sofort: „Hallo Krone!" Dieser nickte ihm und Remus zu und wandte sich nun an Sirius.

„Na, wie geht's denn unserem Patienten?"

„Super!", brummte er und setzte ein gespieltes Lächeln auf.

„Er will uns einfach nicht sagen, was während dem Spiel passiert ist."

„Tatze, jetzt sag schon. Oder ich erzähl dir auch nicht was Forester vorhin über dich gesagt hat.", meinte James lässig.

„Na und, ist mir doch egal!", meinte Sirius gleichgültig.

„Ist es dir nicht, also schies los!", meinte James immer noch überaus gelassen.

„Na gut." Sirius holte tief Luft um die Stimmung dramatischer zu machen.

„Also es war so: Eines wunderschönen Tages wachte ich, der ehrenvolle Sirius Black, auf und hatte den mächtigen Drang den linken Schuh von Lucius Malfoy zu heiraten! Das ginge aber nur, indem ich mich von den Slytherins beim letzten Quidditchspiel k.o. schlagen liese, um anschließend in die Krankenstation gelangen zu können und von dort aus zu warten, dass Malfoy mit seinen Schuhen vorbeikommen würde, denen ich zuvor heimlich einen Stinketrank verabreicht hätte. Während Madame Easer sich um den rechten Schuh gekümmert hätte, wäre ich heimlich aus meinem Bett gekrochen und hätte den Linken entführt. Zusammen hätten wir es uns dann unter meiner Bettdecke gemütlich gemacht und wären für immer glücklich geworden!"

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte absolute Ruhe zwischen den vier Freunden, niemand sagte ein Wort. Plötzlich stürzte sich James mit einem brüllendem Schrei auf Sirius und fing an seinen Hals zu würgen, Remus und Peter wussten gar nicht wie ihnen zumute war und Sirius war so überrascht, dass er sich nicht mal mit seinem kleinen Finger hätte wehren können.

"Du - wirst - jetzt - SOFORT - sagen - was - los - war - oder - du - bekommst - nie - wieder - die - Möglichkeit - dazu - da - du - unter - der - Erde - liegen - wirst - mein - Freund!!!" James spie diese letzten Worte förmlich aus und man konnte seine Wut deutlich spüren, da langsam aber sicher sein Gesicht deutlich an rötlicher Farbe gewann.

Sirius schluckte unwillkürlich hart und traute sich nicht, noch irgendeinen Witz zu reißen - aber es war einfach zu banal und zu peinlich seinem besten Freund zu erklären, warum er das Spiel vermasselt hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete er seinen Mund, um klarzumachen, dass er nun etwas sagen wolle und James schien ihn zu verstehen, denn er lockerte ein klein wenig seinen Griff.

„Nun, ihr wollt es ja unbedingt wissen:", er traute sich nicht James in die Augen zu sehen „Ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz einen Blick auf Cathy's Hintern werfen. Aber dann habe ich etwas entdeckt.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige leise aus Angst sein Kumpel könnte noch ein weiteres Mal auf die Idee kommen, ihn halb tot zu würgen.

„Was?", kam es von Peter.

„Es war unglaublich!", fügte Sirius hinzu.

„Tatze, sag schon. Was war es?", wollte jetzt auch Remus wissen.

„Also, irgendwie ist ihr Oberteil….welches über ihrem Po hing,….nun wie soll ich sagen….hochgerutscht…."

„Und weiter?", drängte ihn James.

„Ist ja gut Krone! Jedenfalls hatte man eine gute Sicht auf die Stelle….hmm….kurz über ihren Hintern und da war etwas…." Er stoppte.

„Was?", kam es wieder von Peter.

„Wurmschwanz, du wiederholst dich!", meinte Sirius.

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab! Was war da?", forderte James nun neugierig. Sirius holte tief Luft und flüsterte dann: „Ein Tatoo."

Kurze Zeit herrschte Totenstille. James war der Erste, der etwas dazu sagen konnte.

„Bitte?!?!?"

Peter konnte nur ein erstauntes „Wow." murmeln.

„Das glaub ich dir nicht!", meinte der Kapitän der Gryffindors ungläubig, der immer noch auf Sirius saß und seine Hände um dessen Hals gefestigt hatte.

„Aber wenn ich es euch doch sage, ich habe versucht zu erkennen, was genau dort abgebildet war!", versuchte er seine Freunde zu überzeugen.

„Und in dem Augenblick hast du den Klatscher der Slytherins abbekommen und wir haben das Spiel verloren. Toll gemacht, Tatze!", erwiderte James wütend und stand erbost auf. Auch Remus musste den Kopf schütteln und meinte nur, dass Sirius wie immer absolut unmöglich sei.

„Aber ist euch denn nichts aufgefallen?", fragte Sirius fast flehend.

„Was?", wollte Peter wissen.

„Wurmschwanz du wieder.."

„Tatze!", riefen Remus und James, wie aus einem Munde.

„Schon gut!", versuchte Sirius sie zu beschlichtigen und fuhr fort: „Also, Lily Evans und Cathryn Forester sind die mit Abstand anständigsten Mädchen der Schule. Sie haben in jedem Fach erstklassige Noten und müssen nie nachsitzen. Sie sind die Unschuld in Person."

„Und?", erwiderte Peter verwirrt.

„Verstehst du das denn nicht, Peter? Ein Tatoo ist nicht anständig und schon gar nicht unschuldig!", erwiderte Siri genervt.

Er bekam unerwartete Hilfe von Remus: „Ich verstehe was du damit meinst, Tatze. Cathryn macht immer Alles richtig und dann hat sie ein Tatoo. Das passt nicht."

„Danke Moony. Was meinst du dazu, Krone? - . - Krone???", Sirius drehte sich zu ihm um und fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor James's Gesicht rum, damit er ihn bemerkte.

„Hm?", murmele James verwirrt.

Sirius wurde stutzig: „Hey, was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Nichts.", entgegnete James trocken.

Jetzt schaltete sich auch Remus ein: „Das kannst du vielleicht deiner Großmutter erzählen, aber nicht uns."

„Genau!", stimmte ihm Peter kleinlaut zu.

James sah, dass er es ihnen eh nicht verschweigen konnte. „Okay. Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, wenn Cat ein Tatoo hat, ob dann auch Lily Eins hat?!"

„Oh man, Krone! Kannst du auch einmal nicht an Lily Evans denken?", antwortete Sirius jetzt leicht gereizt.

James bemerkte seine Aggressivität und wurde selbst wütend: „Nein, kann ich nicht, aber warst DU es nicht, der Cathryn auf den Hintern gestarrt hat und WIR deswegen das Spiel verloren haben!?! Wir haben jetzt nur noch eine Chance! Nächstes Jahr müssen wir den Pokal holen! Wir hätten ihn schon dieses Jahr gewinnen sollen, aber nein, Mr. Lustmolch musste ja wieder unbedingt hübschen Mädchen hinterher gucken." Diese letzten Worte schrie er regelrecht. Dann machte er auf den Absatz kehrt und verließ voller Wut die Krankenstation.

„Das ist nicht fair!", protestierte Sirius. „Er darf eine Szene machen wegen Cathy, aber wenn wir ihn auf Lily ansprechen, blockt er ab."

„Tatze, er ist verliebt.", antwortete Remus ruhig,

„Soll das etwa was Besonderes sein?"

„Du bist unmöglich Sirius, das verstehst du einfach nicht, nicht du. - Komm Peter, wir gehen lieber schlafen, es ist schon spät.", meinte Remus und drehte sich Richtung Tür. Beide gingen aus dem Raum und bevor sie aus der Tür waren, rief Peter noch schnell „Guter Nacht, Sirius." und verschwand. Sirius musste in der Station bleiben und brummte beleidigt zu sich selbst: „Gute Nacht….Mr. Lustmolch."

Am nächsten Morgen, es war noch sehr früh, schlich sich James aus dem Schlafzimmer der Jungen und setzte sich auf einen bequemen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Er starrte eine Weile in die fast erloschenen Flammen, als das Portraitloch zur Seite klappte und eine Person eintrat.

Es war Sirius. Madame Easer musste ihn entlassen haben weil heute endlich alle Schüler nach Hause fahren würden, dachte sich James. Sirius setzte sich in den Sessel neben seinem besten Freund und schwieg zunächst.

So saßen sie eine ganze Weile, bis der noch leicht verletzte Sirius versuchte ein Gespräch zu beginnen: „Hey Krone! Ähm, kann ich dir was sagen?", fragte er ruhig, um James bloß nicht unnötig aufzuregen.

„Was gibt's?", erwiderte James.

„Es ist wegen gestern. Tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern, nur als ich Cathy gesehen habe ... ach ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los war.", versuchte Sirius zu erklären und bei jedem seiner Worte fing James mehr und mehr an zu grinsen.

„Was ist denn daran so witzig, Krone?"

„Tatze, ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass du der Einzige bist, der Cathryn Forester ‚Cathy' nennt?", wollte James von ihm wissen.

„Ja und?", fragte Sirius dümmlich.

„Das weißt du doch wohl selbst, oder?", antwortete James auffordernd.

„Nein! Oder doch! Ja!", stammelte Sirius. „Ich meine, ich werde sie ganz sicher nicht ‚Cathryn' nennen. Das klingt total eingebildet und arrogant und das ist sie zwar auch, aber ich werde mir nicht die Blöße geben ihr dadurch zu zeigen, sie Miss Cathryn Forester wäre etwas Besseres. Tzzz! Und dann soll ich sie lieber ‚Cat' nennen? Ist sie ne Katze?!? Wobei….wenn man es genau bedenkt: Sie ist total zickig und voll die Kratzbürste, wenn Ma was ned nach ihrem Näschen geht und ständig kriegt sie irgendwelche Ausraster und sie ist voll umständlich und will immer Recht haben und sie nervt auch fürchterlich mit ihrem Gequatschte vor All.."

„Stop!" japste James und musste sich vor lauter Lachen den Bauch halten.

„Was?", bellte sein Gegenüber gereizt.

„Man, du checkst es echt nicht!", kicherte nun James, der gerade dabei war einen Abflug von seinem Sessel zu machen. Sofort stand er wieder auf und versuchte sich zu fassen. James sah Sirius in die Augen und dieser erwiderte seinen Blick. Sie hielten es nicht lange aus und fingen Beide an zu lachen.

„Ich bitte dich!", kreischte der Schwarzhaarige gespielt schockiert. „Was hat sie denn gestern noch gesagt?" Sirius Augen blitzen und man sah ihm seine Anspannung an.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht, ob du es albern findest. Sie wollte nur sicherstellen, dass sie dich nach deiner Genesung als Erste sieht.", meinte James locker.

„Machst du Witze?!? Hat sich unsere kleine Cathy etwa Sorgen um den großen, tollen und einzigartigen Sirius Black gemacht?"

„Nee, sie wollte dir eigentlich nur auch mit 'nem Klatscher eine verpassen!" James grinste über das ganze Gesicht, als er den entsetzten Ausdruck seines besten Kumpels sah.

„Waaaaas?"

„Ja, sie hat sogar 'nem Slytherin Schläge angedroht, weil er ihr zuvor kommen wollte.

„Ach und übrigens….wir bleiben lieber bei der Sache mit dem angeblichen Fluch, ja Krone?", wollte sich der Schwarzhaarige vergewissern.

„Ja….alles Andere wäre unter unserem Niveau, Tatze!", erwiderte der Wuschelkopf frech.

* * *

_Gefallen? Hmm? Ja+dann schnell auf den lila knopf drücken und mir schreiben+_

_Ich antworte garantiert+versprech+_


	3. Die Heimreise

_**Einen schönen guten Abend,**_

_**hier **ist nun mein 3. Chap und ich möchte hier bei erklären, wie ich die Chapter "aufteile", beim Schreiben._

_Ich versuche, jede Figur mal einzeln auftreten zu lassen und dann wieder zu zweit, zu dritt, zu viert...auf alle Fälle sollen viele Wechsel zwischen den Figuren sein (das habe ich immer per Chap gemacht, denn mitten drin einfach mal so von Filch auf Evans und dann auf Dumbledore und von dort auf Malfoy zu wechseln, wäre wohl katastophal (ANMERKUNG: Neee, Filch's, Dumbiy's und Malfoy's Gedanken werden nicht weiter ausgeführt - das mag ich euch nicht antun!)_

_Aber es dreht sich ja hierbei um die Rumtreiber und ihre "Weiberprobleme", von daher wird es viele Wechsel zwischen den Geschlechtern +was'n satz+ geben, zwischen den Chaptern, damit ihr von jedem einen guten Einblick bekommt._

_Hoffe, dass euch mein nächstes Chap gefallen wird und schreibt mir bitte, was euch am Besten gefallen hat - davon profitiere ich wirklich sehr!_

_Hab euch sooooo lieb, Cooks. ;-)_

* * *

_**3. Die Heimreise**_

„Hey Lily! Aufstehen!", zart rufend versuchte Cathryn ihre Freundin aufzuwecken, doch diese verzog nur leicht das Gesicht und drehte sich auf den Bauch.

„Na gut. Wenn du so drum bittest. ", sagte Cat und zog sich die Ärmel ihrer Bluse hoch.

„Steh auf du Murmeltier, oder wir verpassen den Zug!!!!!!!", schrie sie aus vollem Halse und machte dabei eine leichte Handbewegung, die zur Folge hatte, dass Lily unsanft aus ihrem Bett flog.

„Cathryn! Was soll das denn werden, wenn's fertig ist?", fragte Lily, den Blick leicht säuerlich auf ihr mollig warmes Himmelbett gerichtet, aus dem sie ihre beste Freundin soeben geworfen hatte.

„Ein erfolgreicher Weckversuch!", meinte Cathryn lässig zu ihrer rothaarigen Freundin gewandt.

„Na dann. Vielen Dank.", bedankte sich Lily sarkastisch und stand weit aus freundlicher vom harten Holzboden auf.

„Was ist denn mit dir los, Lily? Du bist doch sonst immer die Erste die aufsteht. ", fragte Cat leicht besorgt.

„ Hast du etwa von Potter geträumt?", fügte sie auffordernd nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu.

„Oh bitte, komm mir bloß nicht mit dem!"

„Wieso denn nicht, hast du oder hast du nicht?"

„Also wirklich!!", antwortete der Rotschopf empört.

„Ich muss mich schon ständig tagsüber mit ihm rumschlagen, da bin ich froh, wenn ich nachts meine Ruhe habe."

„Das war keine konkrete Antwort auf meine Frage, Liebes.", erwiderte ihre Freundin.

„Ach halt doch deine Klappe.", entgegnete Lily leicht gereizt.

„Hab schon verstanden. Entschuldige bitte, aber um beim Thema zu bleiben. Wenn du dich nicht anziehst dann verpassen wir beide den Zug und müssen unsere Sommerferien hier verbringen."

„Das wär doch gar keine so schlechte Idee! Den Sommer über in Hogwarts. Ich könnte endlich alle restlichen Bücher in Ruhe durchlesen.", meinte Lily verträumt und bemerkte dabei nicht den bösen Blick, den ihr Cathryn zuwarf.

„Lily Evans, beweg deinen Hintern sofort ins Bad und mach dich fertig, denn im Gegensatz zu dir möchte ich gerne nach Hause und meine Brüder wieder sehen. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass Alle zur gleichen Zeit da sind.", fuhr sie Cathryn an. „Schon gut.", versuchte Lily sie zu beruhigen,

„Ich bin ja schon weg.", sie sagte dies und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Jetzt hatte Cathryn Zeit sich ein wenig in ihrem und Lilys Zimmer umzusehen. Es standen nur zwei Betten in ihrem Schlafsaal, da es nicht sehr viele Mädchen in ihrem Jahrgang gab und sie deshalb einen Eigenen hatten. Die Betten waren schön groß, hatten dunkelrote Vorhänge und auf ihnen lagen ebenfalls dunkelrote Bettdecken und Kissen, auf denen mit goldenem Garn, jeweils ein Löwe gestickt war. Cathryns Bett stand nahe dem Fenster, da sie abends noch gerne auf der Fensterbank saß und über die Ländereien der Schule blickte. Dort waren ihr schon des öfteren Dinge aufgefallen, die sie aber fast immer für sich behielt.

Während sie sich so im Raum umsah, kam Lily mit deutlich besserer Laune aus dem Bad und machte sich daran, die restlichen Kleidungsstücke in ihren Koffer zu packen. Sie war eigentlich immer ein sehr ordentliches Mädchen, die lieber eine Schulaufgabe zu früh abgab, als die quälende Ungewissheit zu haben, sie vergessen zu können.

Das sie verschlief, passte überhaupt nicht zu ihr und sie hatte das komische Gefühl, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte. Als sie so ihren Gedanken nachhing, warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf die große Wanduhr, die sich im Zimmer befand, und schrie erschrocken auf.

Durch den Schrei war auch sofort Cathryn wieder voll konzentriert und richtete ihre hellblauen Augen wissensdurstig auf Lily.

„Was ist denn los?"

„Der Zug!", war das Einzige, was Lily aus ihrem Mund rausbrachte, ihre Augen immer noch auf die alte Wanduhr gerichtet . Jetzt blickte auch Cathryn auf die Uhr und schrie ebenfalls auf. Der Zug würde in einer halben Stunde abfahren.

Schnell packte sie mit ihrer einen Hand ihren Koffer und mit der anderen den Käfig von Lilys Katze ‚Willow' und bugsierte Lily, die zuvor ihren Koffer schloss und selbst in die Hände nahm, aus dem Zimmer.

„Puh, das hätten wir geschafft.", keuchend lies sich Cathryn auf einem Platz am Fenster nieder. Lily tat es ihr, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, gleich.

„Ja, ein Wunder, dass wir noch ein freies Abteil gefunden haben. Das war garantiert das Letzte."

„Das denke ich auch.", erwiderte Cat.

„Ich hoffe nur wir bleiben alleine und keiner kommt auf die Idee, sich zu uns zu setzen.", meinte Lily, durch den Sprint den sie hingelegt hatten, immer noch nach Luft schnappend.

„Mit ‚Keiner' meinst du nicht zufällig James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew?", fragte Cathryn, mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

Doch bevor Lily auch nur ansatzweise antworten konnte, ging die Abteiltür auf und genau diese besagten jungen Männer standen vor ihnen im Gang des Waggons.

„Na toll, wenn man vom Teufel spricht!", murmelte Cathryn wütend vor sich hin.

Sirius war der Erste, der das Wort ergriff: „Hey Freunde, ich glaube hier können wir uns dazusetzen."

„Aber, Tatze, siehst du nicht, wer hier schon sitzt?", fragte Remus leicht verwirrt.

„Ja und?", entgegnete James,

„Ich denke nicht, dass die Damen etwas gegen unsere Gesellschaft haben, oder etwa doch?", fragte er die beiden Mädchen anblickend.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?!", antwortete Cathryn kühl, worauf Sirius anfing zu grinsen.

„Ach ja, Cathy! Immer ein nettes Wort auf den Lippen."

„Halt die Klappe Black! - Und setzt euch endlich hin, da ihr ja wohl kaum vorhabt weiter zu laufen.", schaltete sich jetzt Lily ein, die während des ganzen Aufruhr still geblieben war.

„Oh, wie freundlich von dir.", sagte James. Als er sie ansah, fuhr er sich leicht nervös durch seine schwarzen, widerspenstigen Haare und setzte sich dann neben Lily, die daraufhin nur ihre Augen verdrehte und ihre beste Freundin verzweifelt ansah. Dieser erging es allerdings auch nicht besser, denn Sirius nahm neben ihr Platz. Schließlich setzte sich dann noch Peter neben ihn, während sich Remus zu James setzte.

Um erst überhaupt nicht den Anschein zu machen, sich mit den Rumtreibern unterhalten zu wollen wandte sich Cathryn an Lily und fragte nach einem Buch, welches sie auch sogleich von ihr bekam. Sie lehnte sich an das Rückenteil der bequemen Sitzbank und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand. Sie fing an ein paar Seiten zu lesen und bemerkte dabei nicht die verstohlenen Blicke von ihrem Sitznachbar, die er ihr Ab und Zu zuwarf.

Die Stunden vergingen und es dämmerte schon. Die Rumtreiber hatten währenddessen für kurze Zeit das Abteil verlassen, damit sich Lily und Cathryn ihre Schulkleidung ausziehen und ihre Alltagskleidung anziehen konnten.

Lily trug jetzt eine einfache dunkelblaue Jeans und ein hellgrünes Shirt, welches einen kurzen Schlitz am Kragen hatte. Ihre beste Freundin trug einen hellblauen Rock, der ihr gerade mal über ihre hellen Knie reichte und dazu ein weißes Top, welches mit ebenfalls weißen, kleinen Blüten bestickt war.

Aber auch die Jungs hatten in der Zwischenzeit ihre Klamotten gewechselt. James und Sirius trugen beide verwaschene blue Jeans und schwarze Turnschuhe. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen den Beiden waren ihre Ärmellosen T-Shirts. Während hin Sirius ein dunkles, blaues Shirt an hatte, trug James ein schwarzes, welches sehr gut zu seinen verstruppelten Haaren passte. „Oh Gott, die Zwillinge sind wieder zurück!", kam es nur leise von Lily, als die beiden das Abteil betraten.

Remus trug ein weißes Hemd, eine hellblaue Jeans und weiße Turnschuhe, sehr darauf bedacht nicht allzu auffallen zu wollen. Das Einzige was er wollte, war eine ruhige Fahrt, denn es war nur ein paar Tage vor Vollmond und ihm ging es nicht sonderlich gut. Peter trug ein grauweiß kariertes Hemd mit langen Ärmeln, dazu noch eine mausgraue Hose und schwarze Schuhe, die schon sehr abgetragen aussahen. Aber das schien ihm nicht auszumachen und er setzte sich vergnügt wieder auf seinen Platz und blätterte in einem Comic, welches ihm James vor einer Woche geschenkt hatte.

Die Rumtreiber unterhielten sich mal wieder über die Ferien und James erzählte aufgeregt über seinen Trainingsplan, den er sich in den letzten Schulwochen zusammengestellt hatte. Quidditch, das schien das Einzige zu sein, was James interessierte. Lily war schon leicht genervt von der ganzen Schwärmerei des bebrillten Struppelkopfes, doch sie hielt es für besser ihm nicht dazwischenzureden. Wer wusste schon was Kritik an seinem geliebten Quidditch für Auswirkungen auf seine unmittelbare Umgebung hatte und da sie nun mal, im Augenblick, seine unmittelbare Umgebung war, wollte sie es nicht drauf ankommen lassen.

Draußen am Fenster zeichneten sich deutlich Regenwolken ab und schon im nächsten Moment fing es an, wie aus Eimern zu schütten. Der Regen, der an das Fenster des Abteils prasselte, hatte eine angenehme Wirkung auf die eh schon müde Cathryn und so konnte sie kaum noch ihre Augen aufhalten. Ein paar Regentropfen später war sie auch schon eingeschlafen. Die Müdigkeit hatte sie übermannt.

Sirius, der sich erstaunlicher Weise aus der Unterhaltung zwischen seinen besten Freunden ausklingte, lehnte am Kopfteil seines Sitzes und träumte vor sich her.

Auf einmal spürte er einen leichten Druck auf seiner rechten Schulter und er hörte ein gleichmäßiges Atmen nahe seinem Ohr.

Er traute sich nicht sich groß zu bewegen aus Angst, die Person die sich jetzt an ihn schmiegte, könne erwachen und so drehte er nur vorsichtig seinen Kopf Richtung Fenster, um schon im nächsten Augenblick zu erkennen, dass sich Niemand geringeres als Cathryn Forester an ihn lehnte und schlief.

Hatte sie bemerkt, dass sie an ihn lehnte? Oder war sie in einem so tiefen Schlaf gefallen, dass sie dies gar nicht mitbekam. Er wusste es nicht, aber sein Herz fing mit der Erkenntnis, dass Sie so nah bei ihm war, schneller an zu schlagen, so dass er schon befürchtete sie würde durch das Pochen seines Herzens aufwachen. Doch nichts geschah.

Da lag sie nun, ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter liegend, friedlich schlafend. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel, fand Sirius. Nichts war mehr in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, von der sonst so kratzbürstigen Furie, die sich immer so gern mit ihm anlegte. Wie sie da lag, als würde sie nichts auf der Welt sorgen und sie strahlte eine Unschuld aus, die Sirius einfach in einen Bann sog. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen und so sah er sie einfach nur an und ein Lächeln breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus.

Was würde passieren, wenn sie aufwachen würde? Würde sie einfach so tun als sei nichts geschehen oder noch schlimmer, ihn anschreien? Und was wäre, wenn er versuchen würde, einen Blick auf ihren Hintern zu werfen? Ach halt nein - sie saß ja drauf! Naja, die Beine taten es auch, wobei Sirius innerlich fluchte, dass der Rock seiner Ansicht nach viel zu lang geraten war und er daher anfing über einen Zauber nachzudenken, der gewisse Dinge um Einiges verkürzen könnte…oder besser ganz verschwinde.

Doch er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein heller Schrei von der anderen Seite des Abteils kam.

Lily hatte sich von dem Gespräch der anderen Jungen abgewandt und wollte ihre Freundin gerade fragen ob sie das Buch noch brauchte, da sie eh gleich ihr Ziel erreichen würden, als sie sah wie diese an Sirius lehnte und schlief. Sie war so geschockt gewesen, dass sie einfach schreien musste und dieser Schrei weckte Cathryn sehr unsanft aus ihrem Schlaf. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und öffnete die Augen, als sie einen lächelnden Sirius direkt an ihr bemerkte.

Er lächelte sie an und sie wurde bleich im Gesicht. Sie hatte sich allen Ernstes an Sirius Black gekuschelt? Beim Barte Merlin, das durfte nicht war sein. Sie schreckte zurück und wandte sich ungläubig an ihn.

„Wa- warum hast du mich denn nicht ge- geweckt? Ich wollte dir wirklich, ernsthaft, absolut, auf gar keinen Fall, nur über meine Leiche zu Nahe kommen. Das war k- k- keine Absicht!!!", stotterte sie ihm entgegen. Doch dass schien ihn nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen, im Gegenteil er grinste nur noch breiter.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, Cathy!", sagte er vielsagend flüsternd, damit die Anderen es nicht so genau hören konnten. Diese hatten sich nach dem ersten Schock und dem darauf folgendem Gelächter eh wieder in ihre Unterhaltung gestürzt und Lily, die eh wusste dass ihr Cat Alles später erzählen würde, vertiefte sich schnell in das verliehene Buch.

„Wieso wolltest du mich nicht wecken? Hää? Muss ich das jetz verstehen?", murmelte Cathryn.

„Du sahst so friedlich aus, wie du da so seelenruhig geschlafen hast. Und dass du mal friedlich bist, kommt bei dir nicht wirklich sehr oft vor!", erwiderte Sirius verschmitzt.

„Oh, wie überaus freundlich!", antwortete Cathryn und um ihrer Aussage mehr Gewicht zu verleihen, schlug sie Sirius gegen seinen Oberarm.

„Siehst du?", kommentierte er und seine Bemerkung versetzte ihr einen leichten Stich in ihrem Herz.

War sie wirklich so schlimm? Konnte sie nicht einmal nett sein? Sich bei Sirius bedanken, dass er auf sie Rücksicht genommen hatte?

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als der Zug in den Bahnhof King's Cross einfuhr und schließlich zum stehen kam.

Schnell stand sie auf, zog ihre weiße Strickjacke über und griff nach ihrem Koffer. Als sie versuchte ihn aus dem Gepäckfach zu hieven, spürte sie wie starke Arme ihre stützten und schließlich fühlte sie Hände auf den Ihren und sie musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, wer ihr da gerade half. Das fand sie auch besser so, da sich eine leichte Röte auf ihrem zierlichen Gesicht breit machte.

Als die beiden Freundinnen und die Rumtreiber auf dem Bahnsteig ankamen, sahen sie sofort ihre Angehörigen.

Peter rannte zu seiner Mutter, die ihn auch sofort stürmisch empfing. Seine Freunde mussten nur schmunzeln und James musste mit Mühe einen Lachanfall unterdrücken.

Lily verabschiedete sich von Cathryn und winkte den Jungen noch schnell zu, bevor sie zügig durch die Barriere trat, hinter der ihre Eltern auf sie warteten. Remus verabschiedete sich von James und Sirius und wünschte ihnen sowie Cat schöne Ferien, bevor auch er durch die Mauer verschwand.

Auf einmal tippte sie Jemand an ihren Rücken. Sie drehte sich blitzartig um und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Vor ihr stand ihr ältester Bruder Casey, dicht gefolgt von ihren Brüdern Casper und Caleb.

Sie begrüßte jeden Einzelnen stürmisch und wollte gerade gehen, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter zurück hielt. Sie drehte sich zu Sirius um, der sie leicht anlächelte. „Schöne Ferien.", wünschte er ihr und grinste sie frech an.

Ihr Herz schlug plötzlich schneller, als seine fast schwarzen Augen auf ihre trafen und für einen Moment dachte sie, sie würde in ihnen versinken.

„Hey Casanova, lass gefälligst die Finger von meiner kleinen Schwester!" Der Ruf ihres Bruders Casper brachte sie sofort wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Waahhh! Sie hatte gerade Sirius Black angestarrt, der jetzt auch noch anfing breiter zu grinsen, als zuvor. Sie wurde sichtlich rot, stotterte noch schnell ein „Dir auch." zu ihm und wandte sich schnell um zum Gehen. Caleb schnappte sich ihren Koffer und sie konnte noch gerade hören, wie ihr James hinterher rief, sie solle in den Ferien wieder für die nächste Saison üben.

Dann war sie durch die Absperrung verschwunden und lies einen sichtlich erheiterten Jungen zurück.

* * *

_Und?_

_Seid ihr jetzt auch "sichtlich erheitert?_

_Jaaaaaa?_

_Na dann schnell auf das kleine, süße, putzige, überaus knuddelige Knöppfchen drücken und zeigt es mir. _


	4. Wieder zu Hause

_**Hallöchen,**_

_hatte über die Woche leider keine Zeit ein neues Chap online zu stellen...hatte noch einige Klausuren zu schreiben._

_Jetzt geht es darum, dass alle Schüler zu Hause sind und ich werde jeden Mal "zu Wort" kommen lassen. ;-)_

_Schreibt mir bitte, wie immer, was euch am Besten gefallen hat und was ihr nicht so mochtet._

_Hab euch lieb, Cooks!_

* * *

**_4. Wieder zu Hause_**

Cathryn saß in ihrem Zimmer und brütete über ihren Zaubertrankaufgaben. Wie sie dieses Fach hasste. Es hätte wirklich interessant werden können. Tränke brauen, die einem dazu veranlassen konnten die Wahrheit sagen zu müssen oder Tränke mit denen man die Gestalt einer anderen Person annehmen konnte. Das fand Cat wirklich interessant, aber bei Professor Beverage war der Unterricht einfach langweilig. Etliche Stunden theoretischer Unterricht. Sie konnte die Nebenwirkungen des Volontates Trankes schon im Schlaf, warum konnten sie ihn nicht endlich brauen?  
Stattdessen bekamen sie einen Aufsatz auf zu schreiben. In dem sie die Auswirkungen dieses Trankes auf den menschlichen Geist genauer erläutern sollten. 9 Fuß lang sollte dieses Arbeit werden, aber Cathryn war gerade mal bei 4 1/2 Fuß und ihre Qualen schienen kein Ende nehmen zu wollen.   
Cathryn hielt es an ihrem Schreibtisch einfach nicht mehr aus. Diese Arbeit war einfach fürchterlich langweilig und sie konnte sich nach den vielen Stunden, in denen sie schon an diesem Aufsatz arbeitete, einfach nicht mehr konzentrieren. Sie stand auf und ging zu dem großen Fenster welches einen herrlichen Blick auf das Anwesen der Foresters gab.  
Draußen stellte sich die Natur schon auf die herannahende Nacht ein. Das große Haus, in dem sie mit ihren drei älteren Brüdern lebte, grenzte zur Westseite an einen kleinen Wald und hinter diesem befand sich ein schöner, kleiner See.  
Die untergehende Sonne streichelte schon sanft das Wasser und würde schon bald in ihm versinken.   
Sie erinnerte sich zurück an frühere Zeiten, in denen sie zusammen mit ihren Brüdern Ausflüge in die wunderschöne Landschaft rund um das alte Familienanwesen machte. Ihr ältester Bruder Casey nahm sie immer auf seine starken Schultern und trug sie durch die Gegend. Ihr Bruder Casper zog zusammen mit dem kleineren Caleb einen Wagen hinter sich her, in dem das Picknick, ihre Ausrüstung und zuvor gesammeltes Holz lag. Es war immer eine fröhliche Stimmung und alle sangen verrückte Lieder und freuten sich auf das bevorstehende Lagerfeuer mit der anschießenden Übernachtung unter freiem Himmel.  
Nachdem sie mit wenig Mühe das Feuer entflammt hatten, holte Casey meistens seine Gitarre heraus und sang ein leises, langsames Lied welches sie für die kommenden Gruselgeschichten vorbereitete.  
Es wurde immer abwechselnd erzählt und wenn Casper anfing zu erzählen wussten sie alle, dass das keine ruhige Nacht werden konnte, da sie alle von Alpträumen heimgesucht wurden. Ja, das war wohl der weniger schöne Nebeneffekt der sich ergab, wenn ihr Bruder seine Geschichten erzählte, aber das gehörte einfach dazu.  
Dann kuschelten sie sich alle in ihre Schlafsäcke und quasselten noch über unwichtige Dinge, bis sie so müde waren, dass ihnen die Augen zu fielen.  
Cathryn musste bei dieser Erinnerung schmunzeln, denn es war schon lange nicht mehr so schön gewesen. Zwar war das Verhältnis zu ihren Brüdern immer noch sehr harmonisch, aber sie unterhielten sich nicht mehr so wie früher oder unternahmen etwas zusammen.  
Kein Wunder, denn alle drei hatten nach ihren Abschlüssen in Hogwarts wichtige Berufe erlernt, die sie fast immer Tag und Nacht einspannten.  
Casey, ihr ältester Bruder, war einundzwanzig Jahre alt und hatte es geschafft, als Auror ausgebildet zu werden. Er nahm seine Arbeit sehr ernst und das zahlte sich auch aus. Es war ein angesehener, guter Auror geworden der mit viel Elan gegen die dunkle Magie kämpfte.   
Casper war nur ein Jahr jünger als sein Bruder und arbeitete auch für das Ministerium in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Er war seitdem oft weg und hatte sich sogar eine kleine Wohnung in London genommen, weil er oft wochenlang an irgendetwas arbeitete. Er wollte nicht immer in das große Haus zurück, nur um sich für ein paar Stunden hinzulegen oder mal ein Shirt zu wechseln. Da fand er es besser direkt gegenüber dem Eingang des Ministeriums eine Wohnung mit einem Arbeitskollegen zu teilen, den Cat aber nur ein, zwei Mal gesehen hatte und den Namen mittlerweile wieder vergessen hatte.  
Ihr Bruder Caleb war drei Jahre älter als Cathryn und arbeitete mit Thestralen. Er versuchte zusammen mit ein paar anderen ausgesuchten Zauberern und Hexen, diese pferdeähnlichen Tiere zu zähmen und hatte damit auch schon reichliche Erfolge gehabt. Zum Beispiel waren seit zwei Jahren die Kutschen, die die Hogwartsschüler vom Bahnhof in Hogsmeade zum Schloß brachten, mit Thestralen bespannt worden. Man hatte einstimmig beschlossen, normale Pferde abzulösen und an deren Stelle Thestrale zu verwenden, um auch Hagrid dem Wildhüter ein wenig Arbeit abzunehmen, da Thestrale weitaus pflegeleichter waren.  
Als sie an Hagrid dachte musste sie auch sofort an ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts denken. Es war ihr sechstes Schuljahr gewesen und es war wie immer sehr aufregend und abwechslungsreich gewesen.  
Sie war neben Potter und Black die beste in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gewesen und zusammen mit Lily, war sie in Zauberkunst fast unschlagbar. In Verwandlung war sie auch nicht schlecht gewesen, nur Potter, Black, Lupin und Pettigrew waren eine Klasse besser, was sie allerdings nicht mehr arg wunderte, da sie sich seit dem vierten Jahr in diesem Fach stark verbessert hatten. Kräuterkunde konnte sie nicht wirklich ab - das ganze Pflanzengezupfe und -gerupfe war nicht ihr Ding. Und sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie jemand wie Mr. Sirius Black solch eine Freude in diesem Fach entwickeln konnte. Sie hatte mehrmals mitbekommen, dass er mit seinem Grünzeug sprach und nicht selten erzählte er ihnen versaute Witze. Das war wirklich zu viel des Guten! Cat tat in diesem Fach nur das Nötigste und überließ Black gerne die Lorbeeren. In Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, war sie dank dem Wissen ihres Bruders Caleb besser geworden und sie freute sich jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn im Unterricht von Thestralen gesprochen wurde und die Arbeit ihres jüngsten Bruders gelobt wurde. Allerdings hatte das auch den Nebeneffekt, dass sie oft gefragt wurde, warum Caleb diese Wesen sehen konnte und ob vielleicht sogar Cathryn die pferdeähnlichen Tiere erkennen konnte. Solche Fragen versuchte sie größtenteils kommentarlos zu ignorieren, denn das Letzte was sie wollte, waren nervige Leute, die sie über ihre Vergangenheit ausquetschten.

Es war schon so viel passiert in ihrem kurzen Leben, aber sie wollte sich lieber auf ihre Zukunft konzentrieren und auf einen guten Schulabschluss, damit aus ihr mal etwas Vernünftiges werden würde und so dachte sie weiter über ihre Noten nach, während sie ihre Noten studierte: In Muggelkunde war sie sehr gut, kein Wunder mit Lily als Freundin. Sie konnte sich noch sehr gut an die Unterrichtseinheit ‚Körperkultur' erinnern, in der sie sämtlichen Schmuck, den Muggel auf ihren Körpern trugen durchgenommen hatten. Da war ihr auch die Idee mit dem Tatoo gekommen, denn sie fand die Motive, welche sie in einem Bildband gesehen hatten, einfach wunderschön und sie war der Meinung, dass es auch einen gewissen Reiz am Verbotenen hatte, sich so ein Tatoo machen zu lassen. Kurzentschlossen, war sie einfach über die letzten Weihnachtsferien zu Lily nach Hause gekommen und hatte sich dort in der Nähe ein schönes Tatoo stechen lassen. Es hatte zwar ein wenig wehgetan, aber mit einer kühlenden Salbe, deren Rezept Lily in einem alten Kräuterkundebuch gefunden hatte, waren die Schmerzen erträglich gewesen. Sie war nur froh, dass ihre Brüder nichts davon wussten, denn die würden ihr wahrscheinlich Feuer unterm Hintern machen, aber das war nur eins der vielen Probleme die sie hatte.  
Da war zum Beispiel das Fach Zaubertränke: Sie durfte sich nicht noch mehr verschlechtern in diesem Fach, wenn sie im nächsten Schuljahr gute UTZ' schaffen wollte und somit eine Ausbildung als Auror anfangen konnte, wie ihr Bruder Casey es ebenfalls getan hatte.  
Aber Zaubertränke war ihr wirklich ein Dorn im Auge, da sie eine starke Abneigung gegenüber ihrem Lehrer und große Probleme beim Brauen der Tränke hatte. Sie konnte sich nie an die richtige Reihenfolge der Zutaten erinnern und sie von blubbernden Gesöffen eh nicht viel hielt, außer es handelte sich um Hochprozentiges, versuchte sie immer sehr viel Abstand zu sich und ihrem Kessel zu halten, was beim Brauen nicht wirklich sehr von Vorteil war. Ein Mal schmiss sie etwas Rötliches in ihren Kessel, was grade in ihrer Nähe lag….zu ihrem Übel war es Pestwurz und es hatte einen so ekelerregenden Geruch, dass sie beim Versuch es noch schnell aus ihrem Trank zu fischen glatt ohnmächtig wurde und mit ihrem Kopf auf den hinter ihr gelegenen Tisch knallte. Dafür zog Professor Beverage, der Lehrer für Zaubertränke, doch einfach so Hauspunkte ab und hätte Lily nicht schnell mit einem Zauber die ganze Sauerei verschwinden lassen, hätte Cathryn garantiert zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Nachsitzen müssen.

Sie konnte froh sein, dass nicht er sie in diesem Fach testen würde. Das hatte sie im fünftem Jahrgang gemerkt, als auch bei den ZAG's andere Personen die Schüler getestet hatten und sie deswegen nicht ganz so schlecht in ihrem Hassfach abschnitt.  
Während sie so nachdachte, fielen ihr auch die vielen Ereignisse des letzten Jahres wieder ein. Die vielen Wanderungen um den See, bei denen sie Lily so oft begeleitet hatte und sie über alles reden konnten und die langen Nächte, in denen sie mit ihrer besten Freundin bis spät in die Nacht quatschte. Sie vermisste ihre Freundin, denn jetzt waren Sommerferien und Lily war für die ersten zwei Wochen mit ihren Eltern zu ihrer Tante nach Bristol gefahren und somit konnte Cathryn sie nicht besuchen.  
Aber sie hatte so viele Fragen in ihrem Kopf und musste sich über so viele Dinge Klarheit verschaffen:

‚Was war das am letzten Samstag vor den Ferien bei dem Quidditchspiel? Was war mit Black los? Man hält nicht einfach in der Luft an und lässt sich von einem Klatscher die Rippen brechen. Wobei? Bei Black gar nichtmal so unwahrscheinlich.  
Aber was war das im Zug? Wieso musste ich mich auch ausgerechnet an Sirius Black kuscheln? Kuscheln?!? Oh Gott! Und wieso hatte er mich nicht einfach wecken können? Dann wäre diese Peinlichkeit gar nicht erst passiert und ich hätte ihn auch nicht zum neunhundertfünfunddreißigsten Mal in diesem Schuljahr zusammen scheißen müssen! Moment mal. War ich wirklich so schlimm? Konnte ich nicht ein Mal in diesem Jahr „nett" sein? War ich denn wirklich so ein Unmensch? Und vor Allem, warum hat mich das Alles so aus der Fassung gebracht? Und dann auch noch auf dem Bahnsteig, wie peinlich, vor meinen Brüdern zu stottern und er lächelt mich an und verabschiedet sich, als wenn nichts gewesen sei!? Ach du meine Güte!  
Und….Halt! Verdammt noch mal! Warum mache ich mir auf einmal so viele Gedanken um Sirius Black?!? Hilfe! Schnell wieder die Gedanken ordnen: Ich hasse ihn! Er macht mit jedem Mädchen in der Schule rum, das ihm schöne Augen macht und nach einem Liebesgeständnis später macht er Schluss und weiß nicht einmal mehr die Namen, seiner Auserwählten. Zudem macht ständig Schwierigkeiten und hält sich für den Besten der Besten. Ja genau, ich kann Sirius Black nicht ausstehen und mir ist egal was er über mich denkt!!! Moment…was er über mich denkt? Was denkt er denn über mich? Wahrscheinlich nur Schlechtes, weil ich nicht sonderlich nett zu ihm war. Hallo? Ich muss auch gar nicht nett zu ihm sein! Nicht zu dem!!! Oder doch? Oh beim Barte Merlin ich brauche Hilfe! ' Und so fasste sie den Entschluss ihrer besten Freundin einen Brief zu schreiben und zwar einen sehr langen Brief.

* * *

_Soooooo, auf den Brief müsst ihr dann noch nen bissi warten (wär ja langweilig, wenn ich euch schon gleich erzählen würde, was drinsteht. :-P ), aber dafür wird das nächste Chap über zwei gewisse Herren sein, die mal wieder nicht genug bekommen können...von was wollt ihr wissen? Na das müsst ihr schon selbst lesen:-)_

_+auf reviiiiiiiiews hoff+_


End file.
